


Penny Parker's Adventures

by tidepodelf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoyyyy, Female Peter Parker, Hehehe, NOT endgame compliant, Not IW compliant either, everything else is the same, i like fem peter too much, idk what else to do for tags, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidepodelf/pseuds/tidepodelf
Summary: Penny Parker's life is full of surprises





	Penny Parker's Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> this one's kinda short and didn't turn out how i wanted but oh wellll

Delmar’s was Ned and Penny’s favourite place to go. They would go there every Friday, before Penny would get picked up to go to the Tower for the weekend. It was nice to get away from school, patrol, and everything, just hanging out with her best friend.

One Friday, as Penny and Ned were walking out of the shop, running back to the house in the rain, someone quickly grabbed them, Penny’s spidey sense warning her a little too late. The guy pulled them into an alley, and Penny knew she could get out of his grip easily, but she couldn’t expose herself. He pushed them against the wall, and rooted through their bags, stealing their phones and other expensive belongings. Luckily, Penny hadn’t packed her suit. 

However, they weren’t alone. 

This time, Penny’s senses warned her of two more men coming into the light of the alleyway. She wasn’t afraid, knowing she could easily take them, but Ned on the other hand was absolutely terrified. 

“Where is your money?” the one man asked in a gruff voice. 

Ned couldn’t speak. Penny just replied with, “We spent it all.”

Okay, that was a total lie, but combined was only about 10 dollars. Penny was always told she wasn’t good at lying, and apparently that hadn’t changed.

One of the others pulled out a gun, pointing it at her, “Try again.”

Penny gulped, “I told you, we don’t have any, and if we did it would be in our bags.”

The guy laughed, a low chuckle, “Wrong answer.”

He shot the gun, and Penny’s spidey sense didn’t go off. That’s weird, she thought, the gun was pointed at-

The guys ran as they heard sirens. Apparently someone had called the police. Penny didn’t care. She ran over to Ned, who was now clutching his chest. Penny grabbed his hand, and moved it out of the way. Ned was too hurt to press on the wound properly. She put both her hands on his wound, right over his heart. Ned’s eyes started to close, and he coughed.

There was blood.

“Ned? _Ned!_ Can you hear me?” Penny cried, pressing harder, earning a yelp from Ned.

“I’m sorry! Ned talk to me!”

Ned looked up at Penny, “Pen…”

Penny looked into his eyes, “Ned?”

“Tell my mom I love her, and tell MJ she’s pretty great, and I love her too.”

Penny shook her head, tears running down her face, “No I won’t. Because you’re not going to die. Not today.”

Ned grabbed her arm, “Pen, I love you, okay? I don’t want this to stop you from being a hero. I know you think it’s your fault, and you will later. It’s not, okay? It’s not..”

Ned’s eyes went lifeless, and the police had finally arrived. Penny shook Ned, guttural cries and screams leaving her mouth.

_Not again not again not again._

Two police officers came, and pried her hands off of Ned. She pulled and kicked and screamed and punched, and eventually the officers couldn’t hold her. She fell to the ground, voices fading away, sobs racking her body. Then she felt this warmth. Arms wrapped around her, lifting her up. She was too exhausted to fight this time, also finding comfort in this unknown warmth.

“Hey kiddo, it’s okay.”

Penny looked up through blurry eyes to see Tony.

“Mr. Stark,” she sobbed, “it’s my fault! Ned’s dead and it’s my f-fault!”

Tony stroked her hair, flying away from prying eyes, towards the Tower. “Honey, you couldn't have known. And Ned doesn’t blame you. I know it’s hard to have this happen again.”

Penny’s sobs turned into sniffles as Tony said assuring words and stroked her hair, holding her close.

“Mr. Stark I-I should’ve jumped, I s-should’ve done something? How could I just s-sit there like I did last time?”

Tony looked down at Penny, and brushed her hair out of her face. “Okay, answer me this. Would Ned have preferred you instead of him?”

“No.”

“And do you think he blames you?”

“I...n-no.”

“Then that’s your answer. He wouldn’t have wanted you to compromise yourself, and he definitely knows it’s not your fault. You tried, honey, you tried. You didn’t just sit there, okay? That might take awhile to understand, but I’m here.”

“So y-you’re not mad?”

Tony smiled sadly, “Hell no.”

Penny snuggled into him closer, “C-can we go home now?”

“For sure.”

Back at the Tower, Penny, after hours of being silent in Tony’s arms, looked up and said one thing, “Do you think he’s telling Ben all our adventures?”

Tony smiled, tears in his eyes and in hers.

“Definitely.”

And even though she still blamed herself, and was stricken with grief, it would be enough. 

It would always be enough.


End file.
